Sidequests
Sidequests are optional objectives/challenges which will usually result in obtaining a unique Pokémon upon completion. __TOC__ Legendary Pokèmon Main Article: Legendary Pokémon Note: Be sure to stock up on heavy balls from Tsukinami Village Market, as they work better for catching Actan and Lanthan After becoming the Tandor Champion, you can obtain the Legendary Pokèmon Actan and Lanthan. These are the only two that you must catch in battle, as Garlikid is gained by completing the sidequest, Seikamater is obtained by using the Royal Jelly, and Urayne will join you at the Pokèmon Championship. Actan can be obtained by using Waterfall beside the cave portion of Victory Road. Actan can only be caught after you become the Tandor Champion and obtain HM07 (Waterfall) from Cameron. Lanthan can be obtained by entering Lanthanite Core from the Lanthanite cave portion on Route 16. Like Actan, Lanthan can only be reached by using HM07 (Waterfall). You can get to him by taking the next north intersection after exiting Lanthanite Cave from Snowbank Town and entering the cave there. From the entrance, just follow the path all the way up into another section of the cave and work your way north across the ice puzzle until you reach the waterfall. Once you reach Lanthanite Core, you will be joined by an Elite Trainer who joins you until you fight Lanthan. He will heal you after every battle. Fight through several Acolytes, and once you reach the end, you will fight the Elite Trainer, and then Lanthan itself. There are more Legendary Pokèmon to come in the next update, but these are all that are obtainable as of Release 1.0.1. Ripley's Sidequest Main Article: Ripley's Sidequest Just southeast of the Route 8 wheat fields, before continuing to Vinoville Town, you will find the home of a wheat farmer. If you visit during the day you'll find his daughter, Ripley, tired and sleep deprived; she will tell you to come back later. If you visit Ripley during the night, she'll tell you about the strange crop circles that keep appearing in her family's wheat fields and ask for your help. If you agree to help her, she will reward you with a S51 after you uncover the mystery. This is the only way you can obtain one. Ninja Reunion Sidequest Main Article: Ninja Reunion Sidequest To start this quest, you must speak to Grandmaster Yoshitaka in the Training Dojo at Tsukinami Village. To find him, go to the PokéCenter/Mart and follow the path to the right. You’ll find the dojo right ahead. Once started, use the information in the main article to find all the dojos. They can be found in Route 12, Route 3, Legen Town, Route 10, Route 15, and Route 7. Once all six are found, head back to Tsukinami Village and enter the dojo. After a cutscene in the dojo, the Grandmaster will give you a Volchik and a Macho Brace as reward for finding the Masters. Garlikid Sidequest Main Article: Garlikid Sidequest A multi-part sidequest that extends across both East and West Tandor, beginning in Rochfale Town and ending in Silverport Town. The second part of the sidequest in Silverport Town provides some additional hints towards the larger backstory and what may have happened to the hero's mother, Lucille. Completing this sidequest is the only way to capture Garlikid. The first part of the sidequest starts by entering Professor Cypress' laboratory in Rochfale Town after speaking with Professor Bamb'o. Professor Cypress will give you her recent invention, the Pokémon Speech Translator (PST) and ask you to track down a thief who stole several Pokémon from the lab. After heading down Route 6 and making it to the cave, the thief will be revealed as the rare Pokémon Garlikid, who will then challenge you to a battle. You must defeat Garlikid to continue the Sidequest. If you lose against him, you will not get an opportunity to meet him again and capture him later in the game. Completion results in obtaining the Pokemon Garlikid Fossil Sidequest Main Article: Fossil Sidequest, Gold Fossil fossil1.png fossil2.png fossil3.png fossil4.png fossil5.png fossil6.png The fossil sidequest is the only way to obtain Snopach and Slothohm. Once you have acquired Strength, enter Comet Cave from Route 5. Use Strength to push a boulder south; behind it you will find two fossils. After defeating a trainer, you will have a choice between the Hair Fossil or the Tusk Fossil. Take the fossil to Professor Cypress' Laboratory in Rochfale Town to revive either Slothohm or Snopach respectively. The Gold Fossil can be acquired by surfing into a deeper portion of The Labyrinth and using Dive on the dark patches of water. Taking this fossil to Professor Cypress' Laboratory in Rochfale Town will allow you to revive Jungore. Crying Boy Sidequest Main Article: Crying Boy Sidequest You will find a boy named Maury crying just outside of the Poké Mart in Kevlar Town. When you first visit, he tells you to just leave him alone, but if you revisit the town after receiving Strength from Kellyn in Legen Town, he'll finally decide to ask you for help. The Dunsparce Gang, a local biker gang has stolen something from him and run off to the Passage Cave Grott-Hole, a small cave located to the west of the Pokemon Center. After battling and defeating defeating three biker-class trainers you will find Maury's wallet. After taking it back to him at his house, he will tell you to leave: there is no reward for this quest. The Punk Twins After having beaten the Tandor Pokémon League, there's a small chance that upon booting up a PC, it will have glitched up letters and symbols in its text. Clicking on "Twitch's PC" will transport the player inside a digital world. Once inside, you will have to play a version of Simon and win a few rounds to cause the light bridge to appear. Crossing the light bridge brings the player to the Punk Twins Praseopunk and Neopunk, who will engage the player in battle. Since this is a double battle, you will have to faint one in order to catch the other, and the event is locked out once either of them is caught. Fortunately, the Punk Twins can be bred and traded. Unimplemented/Unfinished Sidequests Sleeping Girl Sidequest Main Article: Sleeping Girl Sidequest (Currently not implemented). In the house immediately northeast of the sailor in Venesi City, you can find a couple whose daughter is in deep sleep. Talk to them and travel to Tsukinami Village. Go into the hotel and talk to Fennel, who will immediately leave to investigate the sleeping child and try to help. Returning to the sleeping girl's home in Venesi City will show Fennel beside her, but currently, this is the furthest this storyline goes. Letter from Tsukinami Village Main Article: Needs to be created (Currently not implemented). A letter is sitting on your table after you become the Champion, asking for your aid in Tsukinami Village. Rangers Sidequest Main Article: Needs to be created (Currently not implemented). Not much is given about this quest yet, but once you become Champion, your father states that you might want to head over to Route 8 to help the Rangers with the cleanup, as well as help the rangers at their HQ with quests. Category:Sidequests